1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle body structure including a water intrusion prevention structure for preventing intrusion, into an engine room, of rain water or the like that flows in from a vent hole of a front deck garnish.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a vehicle is provided with a front deck garnish for occluding a space between a windshield and an engine hood. One end of this front deck garnish supports a lower end of the windshield together with a deck panel whereas the other end is supported by the deck panel below the engine hood. Meanwhile, a vent hole for taking in outside air is formed in the front deck garnish, and the outside air taken into this vent hole passes through an air intake duct and is guided into a vehicle interior. In this way, the outside air is taken into the vehicle interior even when windows are closed for blocking wind noises at the time of driving at high speed or noises outside the vehicle.
Meanwhile, at the time of raining or at the time of washing the vehicle, the water that flows into the space between the windshield and the engine hood rolls down on the front deck garnish to the side of the vehicle, while the water intruding into the vent hole rolls down to a bottom section of the deck panel and is discharged out of the vehicle. At this time, although the water intrudes through the vent hole, a weatherstrip for hermetically sealing the space with the engine hood is provided at a front end of the deck panel, and the flow can be held back by the weatherstrip. Accordingly, it is possible to prevent water intrusion into the engine room.
Such a conventional vehicle body structure is disclosed, for example, in JP-A 2000-1177.